villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion of Doom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
The "Legion of Doom" is the unofficial name for a team and they served as the main antagonists of Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a team of Equestria's greatest villains assembled and were formally led by "Grogar" for the purpose of defeating the Mane 6 and taking over Equestria. However, it is later revealed that "Grogar" is actually Discord in disguise, who wanted to use the villains to push Twilight Sparkle and her friends into becoming confident rulers of Equestria, which ultimately ended up backfiring. After betraying Discord, the team was then led by Queen Chrysalis, though they were ultimately defeated by the Mane Six and were all turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. History Season 9 The Beginning of the End A powerful, mysterious being pulls Cozy Glow and Tirek from Tartarus, snatches Queen Chrysalis from her hiding place, and resurrects King Sombra. This being is Discord, who disguised himself as a ram necromancer named Grogar who had ruled ancient Equestria with his Bewitching Bell and an army of monsters thousands of years ago, until he was defeated by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. With his powers restored, "Grogar" has returned looking to conquer Equestria once more. Realizing that the Mane Six always win due to working together as a team, he decides to form a team of his own, promising the other villains that they will rule Equestria at his side, though he is actually Discord and assembled the team to test whether the Mane Six are ready for whatever challenges they face. However, King Sombra rejects the offer and goes off to take over Equestria on his own. When King Sombra is killed by the Rainbow of Harmony, "Grogar" chooses not to resurrect him again, using him as an example of what happens to those who defy him (with the implication that he will kill the other three if they don't submit to his authority). Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow fearfully comply. Frenemies The other villains argue about what the best way of being a villain is until "Grogar" sends them on a mission to retrieve his bell. The three villains try to get to the bell but to no avail. After they bond over their shared hatred of Twilight Sparkle, the three villains work together to retrieve the bell and prove successful. The three villains are almost on the verge of redemption until Chrysalis snaps herself and her allies out of it and convinces them to betray "Grogar". Returning to "Grogar", the three trick him into thinking that they failed to retrieve it. "Grogar" is angry, but nonetheless is glad that the three worked together. Unknown to him, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow, who are now allies, plan to use the bell to defeat him and Twilight and take over Equestria for themselves before destroying one another. The Summer Sun Setback Since then, they head to Canterlot to retrieve the archives in order to master "Grogar"'s bell while he's away finding a new source of power. Once they arrive, the three villains ruin the holiday festival after learning that Princesses Celestia and Luna's castle is heavily guarded. They succeeded in grabbing a book from the archives and return back to "Grogar"'s lair. "Grogar" also returns and reveals that he had found something else and will retrieve it the next day. The three villains decide to master the bell before "Grogar" returns and express their joy on watching the Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns turn on each other despite the Mane Six having fixed it as they think about it. The Ending of the End The three villains start to spread rumors and lies to each of the pony tribes to make sure that nobody can help the Mane Six. They find out how to use "Grogar"'s bell and gain powerful forms. Eventually, "Grogar"'s minions succeed in betraying him by using the bell to absorb his magic out and he reverts to his true form as Discord. Due to this, he is forced to leave his lair. After testing Discord's magic on Cozy Glow but realize that it is too powerful to control, the villains decide to contain it before heading out to conquer Equestria and divide it up into three kingdoms for each of them to rule. Tirek fights and easily defeats the Pillars of Equestria, Chrysalis attacks the School of Friendship to fight Starlight Glimmer and easily defeats her while Cozy Glow fights the Mane Six and Spike while having used the bell to absorb Princesses Celestia and Luna's magic. Chrysalis and Tirek arrive to help Cozy Glow and reveal about their plan of turning each of the pony tribes against each other. They destroy Canterlot and capture the princesses, Discord and Twilight's friends while Twilight escapes. The three villains imprison their enemies under the catacombs of Canterlot. They then decide to not go after Twilight and debate on how to use Discord's magic. Discord "offers" to tells them with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow being interested but Tirek knows that he will never tell it. Discord then insults Tirek to blast Starlight's cage which has her free everyone else but only the Mane Five and Spike are able to escape while the princesses, Discord and Starlight are recaptured. Tirek and Cozy Glow want the Windigos destroyed but Chrysalis sees it as an opportunity to break the ponies spirits and that when the land is a frozen wasteland, they will use their magic to destroy the Windigos to make the ponies see them as heroes to make them do what they want. The three villains see the Mane Six and Spike and prepare to battle them. The three villains are distracted by Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie while Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike get the bell but the villains see through the distraction quickly and prevent them. Chrysalis orders them to stop and threatens to pull Spike's wings off in which the Mane Six surrender. Fortunately, the Young Six having convinced their kinds to work together and help Twilight and her friends arrive. After all ponies and creatures overwhelm the villains, Twilight confronts them and delivers a speech to them about the Magic of Friendship and that there will always be those who seek the light despite how much darkness there is. Her friends, the Pillars and Young Six join her and their combined magic banishes the Windigos and strips the three villains of their powerful forms. Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow are defeated for good by being turned into stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord, marking the end of the Legion of Doom. The Last Problem The Legion make a cameo in a newspaper that Twilight shows to Spike. Members *Discord/Grogar (former leader) *Queen Chrysalis (de-facto leader after Discord's treachery) *Tirek *Cozy Glow Trivia *Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow are 3 of the very few villains who remained irredeemable. *After Discord's secret and treachery was revealed, Queen Chrysalis begins to take over the leadership role for the team, thus coming up with the plans and conspires with Tirek and Cozy, sometimes giving them commands and orders. However, Tirek and Cozy questioned Chrysalis's plan to use the Windigoes to their own advantage and after Equestria is a frozen wasteland, they will use their magic to destroy the beasts and ponies will become so grateful that they will do everything Chrysalis says. Tirek claims this to be a terrible idea and recommends that they deal with the threat now, before they too become victims as well, much to Chrysalis's anger. *In the Season 9 premiere, King Sombra is the only antagonist who flat out refused to join the team and went to take over Equestria by himself, which led to his final defeat. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Teams Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Nameless Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Servant of Hero